Stealing
by monkeygirl77
Summary: Castiel and Raziel steal Gabriel's sword. They show up during a fight between A demon and the Winchesters. When Sam is down and the two angels stuck in holy fire rings Dean calls for help. The angel who responds isn't happy about our two young angels stealing his sword.


**Just something that came to me... Don't know how but it did! Hope you like it!**

**Warning: Contains spanking from an older brother to younger brothers.**

* * *

Sam and Dean were on a hunt, not just a simple 'burn-the-bones-and-be-done-with-it' type of hunt, no this was much much more. Some type of powerful demon, not like Crowley this one was way more powerful. Probably a higher position on Hell's 'chain of command' and they were sad to say they were losing, badly. Sam was down, alive as far as Dean knew but down none the less and Dean was pinned under a sword that was raising for the final strike. Dean closed his eyes as the sword descended like any natural reaction when one is faced with their very own life flashing before their eyes and knowing it was going to be over in a matter of seconds.

However there was a light flutter of wings and then another and the sword was met with a flaming one and the move parlayed. Dean's eyes flew open when he felt the heat from the flaming sword warm his face and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. In front of him was Castiel, in his younger vessel leaving him to wonder where Jimmy went, and beside him stood another angel. He was the one with the flaming sword (that obviously wasn't his considering how large it was in his hands) blonde shoulder length hair which curled at the tips and fiery golden eyes. Dean didn't know him but if Castiel was standing beside him with his own sword pointing at the demon and not the other angel then he was pretty sure that he was a good guy.

The demon looked at the angels and laughed a sick and sadistic laugh before throwing a lit match that she obtained from out of no where onto the floor igniting two rings of holy fire around the angels. They didn't seem fazed, ok Blondie didn't faze from his fighting position but Cas wavered a little.

"You honestly thought I wouldn't consider the Winchesters pesky little angel intruding in on our play-date? And the pesky one brought a pesky number two, we will _play_ after the adults are done"

Blondie gave a low chuckle and the demons gaze fell from Dean to him in an instant.

"What is so funny Dear? Your going to die"

If the situation wasn't going down hill so fast Dean would have rolled his eyes at her subtlety, or lack there of. But with the situation in as bad a shape as it was Dean started to pray to anyone, and praying from Dean Winchester wasn't heard of so that obviously meant that they were in some deep crap. Sam was still out for the count, alive but still out for it, Castiel and the mysterious blonde were stuck in holy rings while the higher-up demon was left in the open and free to do as she pleased, and the Blondie kid was laughing at that.

"Well _Dear _what I find funny is that you think this stupid ring of fire will hold me"

The demon stopped moving and turned her full attention to the surprisingly calm angel in the circle of flame.

"And why wouldn't it hold you dear?"

This demon who had an apparent liking for the word 'Dear' wasn't just annoying Dean with its constant use. He could feel the tension in the room rise at the angels annoyance.

"Because I'm an Archangel dear"

Mr. Blonde Archangel stepped from the ring of fire and swung the to big for his size flaming sword around until it cut the demon right in half. He lowered the sword or more like dropped it with a thud and turned back to help Castiel out of his fire entrapment. Cas thanked him and lowered his own weapon. Dean looked back and forth between Cas and the other angel.

"Cas who is this? You know him?"

Castiel nodded and helped Dean get on his feet. Dean moved towards Sam, his eyes never leaving the blonde beside Castiel.

"This is Raziel"

It didn't explain a lot but judging how they looked close in age range and how Cas still seemed calm around him made Deans worry subside just a little. Another flutter of wings filled the moment of silence. Dean looked behind the smaller angels at the newcomer, no doubt prayed for when things were tough, it took a moment for the grace of the newcomer to be recognized. But once it had both Castiel and Raziel looked at each other in an equal amount of dread flowing from them. Someones hand closed around Raziel's on the sword and pulled it out of his grasp. Both slowly turned to see Gabriel's angry face behind them.

"Thanks for the memo Dean," He looked back at the two younglings in front of him, "You two are in soo much trouble"

Raziel and Castiel both looked down and felt as Gabriel grabbed each of their arms and the disappeared. He was mad, like really mad and they could feel it. Castiel looked positively petrified and Raziel didn't blame him. Gabriel was his guardian until he reached adulthood and that title gave him permission to punish as he saw fit. Raziel's guardian had been Michael, but with his focus on the war with Lucifer and all that great stuff he had started going AWOL. He tried to stay out of trouble, because he was till the youngest archangel and a youngling all wrapped in one, but Cas was his best friend and when he had come to him asking for help, well he wouldn't be a good friend if he had said no.

Gabriel had apparently zapped them from the warehouse/storage thing they were previously in to his own apartment. They didn't know what had happened with the Winchesters and to be honest they didn't care, all they could think about was their soon to be burning behinds. Gabriel let them go in what was his bedroom (Cas nodded at Raziel's silent question having been in here many times before) the sword he had taken back from Raziel was shifted from hand to hand before he turned and marched over to his dresser to put it in one of the drawers, the same drawer Castiel and Raziel had taken it out of only hours before.

"So you steal my sword and take it to fight a Demon I told you two to specifically stay away from. Castiel I would have thought you would have taken my warning more seriously. Raziel, I know I'm not your guardian and your not my charge and Michael's supposed to be the one doing this right now instead of me and I'm sorry that you felt that you needed to do something like this to get attention from him, cause let me tell ya he is so angry right now. But your still my little brother and I love, no WE love you both so much and you could have gotten yourselves killed doing what you did. Your lucky that Mike told me that it was my duty to see to punishment because it was my sword you stole cause I'm telling ya from previous experience, he would come down and bend you over his knee right then and there in front of everybody."

Raziel looked up alarmed at the mention of Michael, he had thought that his older brother was too preoccupied with currant issues to take care of him, to care for him and the look that crossed his face broke Gabriel's already constricting heart for what needed to be done. Castiel simply avoided all gazes and eye contact, the look from his face told everyone that he too knew what was going to go down.

Gabriel sighed, he liked being the fun brother who let his younger siblings get away with more than they should. But even he had his lines and these two had crossed almost all of them in one sitting.

"Go stand in a corner, no talking, you know the drill"

They listened and followed each order to the mark. They were already in enough trouble and didn't need to dig a deeper grave for themselves.

"Castiel come here"

Said angel turned slowly and silently before walking over to his older brother who guided him over his lap. He felt the pressure on his back and the hand lay itself on his bottom. He couldn't help the involuntary intake of air as the hand lifted and the yelp when it landed sharply.

"Don't *Smack* You *Smack* Ever *Smack* Disobey *Smack* Me *Smack* When *Smack* I *Smack* Tell *Smack* You *Smack* Not to *Smack* Do *Smack* Something *Smack* I'm *Smack* Only *Smack* Trying *Smack* To *Smack* Protect *Smack* You *Smack"

The hand paused and the tears falling down Castiel's face kept falling. Gabriel's hand reached under his waist as he pulled down the sweat pants he didn't even know he was wearing.

"Almost done buddy"

His burning bare bottom stung at the cool air that hit it and the smacks that warmed it were soon peppering down on the red skin once again. This wasn't as long as the first one and after what was like five years (really only a minute) his pants were being pulled back up and he was helped to his feet. Gabriel wrapped his arms around him and wiped a tear away with his thumb.

"Go back to your corner kiddo"

Castiel nodded and silently walked back to his corner all the while rubbing at his sore bottom.

"Raziel your turn"

Raziel gulped and turned away from his staring contest with the wall in front of him to walk to his older brother who helped guide him over his lap just as he had done with Castiel only minutes before. Gabriel didn't waste time in raining smacks on his behind.

"Don't *Smack* You *Smack* Ever *Smack* Steal *Smack* From *Smack* Somebody *Smack* Else* Smack* Again *Smack* Especially *Smack* A *Smack* Sword *Smack* And *Smack* If *Smack* Michael *Smack* Decides *Smack* To *Smack* Punish *Smack* You *Smack* Later *Smack* For *Smack* What *Smack* What *Smack* You *Smack* Did *Smack* Then *Smack* So *Smack* Be *Smack* It *Smack*"

He had pulled the sweat pants from the smaller angel down sometime again and his bottom was now a nice shade of firetruck red. Raziel muttered apologies and he had to pry his grip off of his numbing thigh. Pulling the sweat pants back up he gathered Raziel in his arms and called Castiel over to him. He shifted backwards and leaned against all the pillows while raising an arm and allowing Castiel to snuggle into his side. He kissed both little head and pushed them down onto his chest hushing the left over whimpers away.

"All is forgiven now. Yes Raziel even Michael. Rest now little guys"

And hey did as told, without much urging. A couple hours later Gabriel was watching TV or what passed for it nowadays anyway while the two younglings snoozed softly against him when Michael flashed into his room. Gabriel merely spared him a welcoming glance before turning back to his show.

"You need to spend more time with him brother, your losing him"

Gabriel didn't need to look up to know Michael had picked Raziel up and cradled him against his chest and nodded his head at Gabriel's statement. He had been so engrossed in this war he had let his duties for his little charge fall so this whole situation was just much his fault as it was Raziel's.

"He still loves you ya know"

As if to prove Gabriel's point Raziel wrapped his arms around Michael's neck and snuggled closer to him. Gabriel did look up however, when his bed dipped and Michael settled in beside him pulling Raziel up onto his chest and wrapping his arms around him quietly. The only noise after that was of the television and Little Raz's content sound before drifting off into oblivion again.

"Your right Gabriel. About everything"

They stayed there like that just like that, younglings cuddled up in their guardians and the two oldest leaning on each other. The television being completely forgotten as Gabriel's head slumped onto Michael's shoulder and the oldest's laid on Gabriel's head. Raziel and Castiel never stole another sword from any other angels after that and Michael became the guardian to Raziel he was meant to be.

Maybe all Lucifer needed was a good sound spanking to get end his stupid war.

* * *

**So I know its weird... But I hope you liked it none the less! Tell me what you thought!**


End file.
